


Blame Veronica (Part 1)

by kit_middleton



Series: Blame Veronica [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Incestuous feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_middleton/pseuds/kit_middleton
Summary: Kevin overhears the whole conversation between Veronica and his dad in the basement. At the time, he thinks it sounds just like the beginning of a porn film. Afterwards, he can't get it out of his head.Or: Kevin tries really hard not to fantasize about his father.[Kevin's thoughts are in brackets.]





	Blame Veronica (Part 1)

It was like the beginning of bad porn. Or the beginning of good porn, being as dialogue is not necessarily the most reliable indicator of quality where porn is concerned.

 

INT. KELLER RESIDENCE BASEMENT. NIGHT.

TOM is shirtless and covered in sweat. VERONICA is wearing silk shorts, matching pyjama top, and her signature pearl necklace. VERONICA holds a soda bottle. [Even the prop is phallic. Will probably come into more practical use later. Ew.]

VERONICA: I didn’t know you worked out so much, Mr Keller. [Chuckles] I mean, Archie Andrews watch your back.

TOM: I don’t do it for vanity. I do it for discipline and to push my limits. [If this were porn, the tone would be dirtier, the implication that her limits would soon be tested all but explicit. Ew, stop thinking like that.] 

VERONICA: I’m sure it comes in handy on the job.

TOM: Yeah.

VERONICA: Kevin mentioned things have been stressful lately, with the Black Hood and everything. It must get super hard. [She puts stress on both *super* and *hard* and pauses for an abnormally long time. She doesn’t move forward, doesn’t trail a hand down Tom’s bare chest to the waist of his shorts. She doesn’t use the neck of the bottle (the previously introduced phallic prop) in any suggestive manner, stroking it with dainty, perfectly-manicured fingers, doesn’t lift it to her mouth.] With all the pressure. Without Mrs Keller. Where is she stationed again?

TOM: Bahrain. There’s a naval base there. [Okay, any editor would have cut some of the dialogue by now, it’s a bit boring. Unless someone has a kink for the morally upright married man deviously seduced by the teenage sex-kitten. Actually, that sound like a very reasonable premise for porn.] 

VERONICA: That can’t be easy. How do you…cope?

Kevin knows he’s been watching too much porn lately, with the multiple promises he made to stay away from Fox Forest, he’s been spending a lot of time at home in enforced celibacy, but he never thought it might be a problem until now. Now he keeps obsessively replaying that conversation in his mind, but without his own interruption. He watches as Veronica sinks to her knees, takes Tom’s (always Tom, not Dad, because seriously this is making Kevin queasy enough) hard cock out of his shorts and sucks him off. Fictional Tom’s cock is always large, long and thick, uncut, and Veronica chokes on it a few times, but Tom encourages her, sometimes with gentle words, other times with filth and a firm hand against the back of her head. Always he comes on her upturned face, her tongue sticking out for a taste. 

One time Tom makes Veronica kneel on the exercise bench, pushes the bottom of the shorts aside and fucks her with the now-empty soda bottle, but that doesn’t do much for Kevin. Most of the time he pulls her shorts down and spreads her cheeks apart, spits on her asshole a few times to ease the way and slowly pushes the soda bottle inside. The anal fantasy is better, but dangerous, as it’s much too easy for Veronica to turn male and Kevin couldn’t swear that the young man that replaces her in his mind isn’t him.

Porn becomes a vicious circle: he watches to push the disturbing fantasies out of his mind, but the images only serve to fuel his imagination. It’s surprising the number of videos that use an exercise bench as a prop, or rather it isn’t because they appear to be very practical in a number of scenarios. While he used to search for porn starring tattooed bad boys fucking clean-cut guys, he’s now veering more towards the daddy-kink side, older men fucking young guys who are supposed to be their daughter’s boyfriends, their college buddies' sons, or their own step-sons. He tries to change up his fantasy (while steadfastly refusing to admit there is a fantasy to be changed) by picturing Hiram Lodge, but he’s a bit too clean, and a great deal too scary. Thinking of FP Jones works surprisingly well, especially when somehow placed in his dad’s basement gym, but that stops after he runs into the real FP at Pop’s, turns crimson and can’t even stammer out his order. (To be fair, it’s more the complete unsexiness of the uniform than the embarrassment that does it.) Hal Cooper and Fred Andrews he dismisses out of hand, he senses no edge of danger there and he’s beginning to believe that a bit of danger is what he really craves. 

The need is like a fever; he can function fine while suffering from it, but it’s always present, dulling his mind and clouding his judgment. One night he hovers at the basement door, listening to the manly grunts his dad makes while he works out, when his eyes fall on his dad’s wallet sitting on the hall table. He quickly takes a photo of the back and front of his dad’s credit cards, then replaces the wallet just as he found it. He feels like throwing up when he enters the credit card information into the subscription form on the website, the certainty that he will be found out by his dad makes him feel sick. But if he’s perfectly honest with himself (and why shouldn’t he be?), he feels a kind of thrill at the near-exhibitionistic impulse, not unlike what he used to feel going into Fox Forest for those quick, quasi-public encounters. 

The flush of fear and humiliation he felt when his dad found out about Fox Forest weigh little in the balance against teenage hormones and the abundance of gay porn in glorious high definition. When he does get caught, he’s totally blaming Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one squirming uncomfortably during that scene? Meanwhile, both Tom and Veronica seem completely oblivious to the very porny subtext and partial nudity. But Kevin has got to have watched a lot of porn, right, especially since Fox Forest?
> 
> I can't bring myself to write a full-on incest fit just yet, but it might go there in future chapters.


End file.
